No one can replace Him
by Assassination
Summary: It wasn’t a dream, only the real Ichigo could say it like that, only the real Ichigo could hold him like this, only Ichigo could love him like this…all this was Ichigo…his King. And no one could replace him, no one. He stands in the rain, just...thinking.


Na na

Na na na na na na

Hichigo stood there on the sidewalk, staring up at the sky while his golden-black eyes fell half-lidded, his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides as rain slowly fell from the dull gray clouds, reminding him so much of Kurosaki Ichigo.

Looking down on the pavement, he took in a shaky breath, his black colored nails digging into his alabaster skin, causing them to bleed as he put more pressure on it.

I miss you

I miss you so bad

I don't forget you

Oh it's so bad

As blood trickled down from his skin and falling onto the pavement, he took a small step forth, a frown gracing his handsome features, so identical to Ichigo's own. Yes, everything he looked at, knew, touched…reminded him so much of his King.

The water splashed lightly under his foot, making him flinch back a centimeter, looking to his side, praying deep inside that he would see Ichigo to save him from this newfound, annoying, insanity clawing at his chest.

The hole was there, branding him a Hollow for life.

And he'd be damned if he were told, or even thought, to kill his King's friends and comrades. His enemies, hell yeah.

The ivory colored figure lifted his head, letting his eyes shut as the rain assaulted his face, his pale lips parted, mouthing the same words over and over again, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry,"

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

The memory haunted him, always provoking him while he rested, now…as always, standing in the rain as the last reminder that he was still apart of the vibrant haired teenager, just standing there and mouthing words, that was it.

That was all he could do.

His bloodlust had vanished before his very eyes when he saw Ichigo fall onto his knees.

"_**Ichigo!" he cried, eyes wide once he saw the outside of the shinigami's inner world, whipping around to see a staggering, bloodied, shinigami. "K…King?" Those words were only released in a low hush, a soft breath, swept away by the wind.**_

_**Dulled eyes looked up at him, a cocky smile playing across the bloody lips, teeth colored in the liquid as he let the crimson liquid just slip out of his body, down his lips and onto the dirt ground.**_

"_**Hey…" he breathed, coughing for a second, Zanpaku-to stabbed through his right shoulder, making him throw his head back, a sick gleam appearing in the Hollow's eyes. "H…Hichigo…"**_

_**Slashing it down with a cruel cackle of victory as the orange haired teen fell to his knees, his heart torn as the fluids pulsed, muscle tissue trying to become one again while the bones shattered. The albino could only stare with wide eyes, he had saw this coming, he just couldn't warn his King in time. It was too late.**_

"_**Ichigo!" Was torn from his lips as he flash-stepped, thrusting his left hand through the Hollow's mask, his eyes wild and crazed, insane, all sanity tossed and lost in the wind's cries. Yanking it out, he turned, dropping to Ichigo's level, placing his hands on each side of the boy, pulling him close to his chest, burying his face into the nape of the cold form's neck. "I'm sorry…"**_

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It won't be the same

Oh

The albino jerked his head down, crystal clear tears filling his eyes as he slowly reopened them, letting the tears cling to his lashes, begging him to take them back from their punishment of wanting some freedom, not wanting to fall and splatter into tiny droplets on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" he screamed, a tear falling, his eyes widening as he watched it, falling into the abyss. And that only increased his agony. "I'm sorry!"

Na na

Na na na na na na

"_**There's…nothing to be…sorry about," Ichigo gasped out, tilting his head back, eyes completely hazed over and dull, "what happens…happens, you idiot."**_

_**The white haired form lifted his head, looking at the vibrant haired teen with tears in his eyes, blood soiling his perfectly sheet white skin. Chuckling, Ichigo quickly threw his head to the side, coughing out more blood, slowly looking back at the albino with a warm smile.**_

"_**It's not your fault."**_

"It was my fault! Dammit…Ichigo!" He clamped his hands over his arms, hunching over and falling down onto the ground with a wet, hard, thud.

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know I can't

He lifted his head up slowly, tears streaming down his face as he bit his lower lip, whimpering from the emptiness that was there, etched into his memories, his dreams, his life…

The hole on his chest reminding him constantly of that day he finally became a whole Hollow.

And not the way he wanted.

"Why…why didn't I…?"

"_**It is!" he shouted, eyes half-lidded, the bottom lids lifting and allowing the liquid drops to slip down his ivory cheeks, chocking back a sob. "Look at yourself, King…I shoulda been more…I shoulda p-"**_

_**A slender index finger planted itself on his lips, preventing him from finishing his sentence, a cracked sigh slipping past the boy's parted lips.**_

"_**How…many times do I…" he whispered, voice hoarse. "…have to tell you this isn't…your fault?"**_

"_**When you aren't bleedin' to death, Ichigo!"**_

"_**Well," he laughed lightly, "at least you'll get what you want."**_

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

Slowly standing again, he began walking, lifting his left hand up, grasping the end of his sleeve, wiping the tears away as he shut his golden-black orbs, shivering from the cold pouring rain. Biting his lower lip roughly as he shook his head, dropping his arm.

Noticing that he was walking towards the scene of the shinigami's death.

His heart gave a soft thud, the empty spot within his chest throbbing slightly as he stared with wide eyes once he came to an abrupt stop.

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It won't be the same

Oh

"_**This isn't the way I wanted it," he whimpered, burying his face into the teenage Kurosaki's spiky hair, smelling the faint scent of rain. He found that to be odd, but found it ironic, since that's what he felt would happen in Ichigo's inner world. "You should know that…"**_

_**Ichigo reached a hand up, placing it against the Hollow's chin, coiling his fingers around it and pulling him down, to gaze into his eyes, seeing shock echo through the albino's golden orbs, the brilliant color so bright and full of hope.**_

_**Hope that he would survive.**_

Hichigo growled at the cruelty for God to make him venture to the site of death.

He tilted his head up, glaring at the dull sky, cursing it with all of the curse words he could come up with, his shoulders feeling less burdened though, which made the tears reemerge, instantly slipping down his face, his throat muscles tightening, holding onto the whimper.

I've had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

I can't take it

It wasn't fake

It happened you passed by

He vaguely remembered the last time he came here, to the place with a splintered tree, the indents of them sitting still there, no one bothering to mow it, since they saw blood and thought that they would disturb a ghost.

Rumors were spread, nasty rumors that the Hollow killed for when anyone whispered them. Like a rape had happened and whoever was raped was murdered, then dragged away. He killed brutally for those.

It was only for Ichigo's honor that he did that, at least…that's what he kept telling himself.

He walked over, stopping at the dents in the grass and soil, slowly bending down and placing a hand on the ground, a frown gracing his features.

"_**I won't forget anything," he smiled, resting his head on the ablino's shoulder, his free hand clutching the white fabric, nuzzling his face into the nape of his neck, "I don't regret that I love you, either."**_

_**The Hollow gasped, tightening his hold on the dying form, pulling away a bit, looking him in the eyes, seeing the mirth of tears also in Ichigo's chocolate eyes, the boy pressing his lips lightly against the alabaster form's own, both shutting their eyes and savoring the moment, the boy's hand holding the chin snaking around and wrapping around the white form's neck, pulling him closer.**_

_**The taste of metallic and salt rushed through their senses, slightly parting as Hichigo slowly reopened his eyes.**_

"_**I…love you," he whispered, already knowing the pale teen couldn't hear him, "Ichigo…"**_

Now you're gone

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you're gone

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

The albino sat down on the print that was definitely his, closing his eyes and bringing his knees close to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and placing his forehead against the curled knees, his snow white hair damp from the rain.

He dug his nails into his alabaster skin, drawing blood as he breathed in shakily then released in the same style.

"I hate myself…for not savin' you." he breathed out, hunching ever more into a tight ball of misery.

It was such a painful experience, so haunting, so…emotional.

"Dammit…"

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It won't be the same

Oh

Hichigo lifted his head, dark circles under his eyes, showing that he hadn't slept in days, running low on fuel.

He hadn't even taken down a spirit to devour their soul like he had originally planned, way before all that shit happened, way before he even came to stay in Ichigo's inner world.

With a heavy sigh, he slowly laid down on the wet grass, tucking his right arm under his head to use as a pillow, closing his eyes, slightly hoping this would allow his restless mind to rest.

"_Hichigo?"_

His golden-black eyes snapped open, seeing a glowing image of Ichigo stand there with a concerned look on his face. His orange brows tilted, head cocked to the side.

"_Still not sleeping?"_

The albino moved, about to stand but was stopped once Ichigo plopped down beside him, laying down as well, lifting his right hand and locating it on the side of the thin form's face, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss on his cold lips.

Na na

Na na na na na na

"How can I?" he sighed, closing his eyes and using his free arm to pull Ichigo close, burying his face into the orange locks, knowing this was possibly a hallucination, but it calmed him none-the-less. "I can't get over what happened…"

"_I know…"_ the teenager whispered, burying his face into the Hollow's chest, clutching at the fabric. _"But I'll always be here, don't forget that."_

Hichigo nodded with a hum, closing his eyes, finally resting after what seemed like thousands of years, barely caring if this was his imagination or not, just knowing that his King was still here…was all he needed.

"I love you,"

"_I love you, too."_

No, he wasn't hallucinating.

It wasn't a dream, only the real Ichigo could say it like that, only the real Ichigo could hold him like this, only Ichigo could love him like this…all this was Ichigo…his King. And no one could replace him, no one.

I miss you

* * *

**Odd ending, I know...but I wanted it to be sweet. Please review.**


End file.
